Twelve Stones
by Mareessa
Summary: When Tsugiyoshi was seven years old he met a boy with strange eyes and a sickly sweet smile. (Pre-Blackened Rabbit. Can be read as Standalone)


_"Why are you crying?"_

 _Tsugiyoshi looked up from where he sat crouched on the ground and stared at the boy in front of him. He hadn't known anyone else had been in the park so now he felt a wave of embaressment hit him. What must the boy think of him now, sitting on the ground crying his eyes out like a little girl?_

 _The boy blinked behind his messy white bangs and held his arms at his side. He was completely stiff almost unnervingly so. Tsugiyoshi felt the urge to run away from him but his legs wouldn't move no matter how hard he tried._

 _"Why are you crying?" He asked again this time his voice rougher than before._

 _Sniffling the boy wiped at his tear streaked face and got off of the ground. He didn't feel comfortable sitting below the other boy, just the thought of not being able to watch him made his skin crawl. The black vacant eyes of his didn't help him that much either._

 _"My mommy left me all alone." He said feeling a new set of tears come up into his eyes. "I'm scared she won't come back for me and I'll be all alone again."_

 _To the boy he knew it would sound stupid. What seven year old would still call there mother "mommy" and worry about being left alone at the park? Most boys his age stayed alone at the parks for hours and didn't even blink an eye at being left alone forever._

 _But Tsugiyoshi always felt as if his mommy where different even from the moment he was born. His mommy hadn't smiled when he was born but cried, cried tears of heartbreak. She always scolded him whenever he asked her about it and even his daddy yelled at him for mentioning it to her._

 _Was something just wrong with him? Tsugiyoshi had no idea if that was why his mommy seemed to hate him so much but he didn't see any other reason why._

 _Suddenly he felt a hand grab his chin and forced him to look directly into the boy's eyes. They burned a cold blackness that felt as if one blink would swallow him whole. A chill went down his spine and he swallowed the lump in his throat._

 _"Does Sumino-Chan want me to walk him home?" The boy said digging his long black nails into his captive's chin. Tsugiyoshi swore he could still smell the fresh scent of nail polish on them._

 _He felt the urge to say no, he could wait for his mommy just fine but a small part of him fought with him. This boy looked like he was strong and he wasn't really a boy- he had to at least be almost a grown up. Maybe he could protect him from anyone that tried to hurt him on the way home._

 _"Yeah..." He said drifting off as he didn't know the boy's name and decided against calling him a name by his appearance like Shiro._

 _This didn't seem to upset the boy who smiled a toothy grin and grabbed Tsugiyoshi's hands pulling him off of the ground and against his side. It was like some weird hybrid hug that squeezed him in all of the wrong places. He squirmed against the older boy's body uncomfortable._

 _"Alright then let's go take Sumino-Chan home! Hurry up and get on my back." The albino said causing the other boy to sweat nervously._

 _"G-Get on? You mean I have to get on your back?" He shuttered fearing that the man would drop him on his head, he didn't look that sturdy from the way he walked around in those heeled boots._

 _The boy just grinned at him in a impish sort of way and bent down wrapping his arms around the boys waist. He squirmed as the boy wrapped his legs around his large waist and grabbed onto his hands. A blush spread across his cheeks when he felt the boy's hands go across the lower part of his back a shiver going down his spine._

 _"See you're perfectly fine Sumino-Chan, now let's go before it gets dark." The rabbit eared boy crowed happily walking out of the playground and towards the sidewalk._

 _Tsugiyoshi took in a breath allowing the man to carry him home..._

 _...the blush never leaving his cheeks._

 _(I'm taking a break to write Juuni Taisen: "The Movie" if you want to beta for it message me.)_


End file.
